Prized Possession
by llamanated
Summary: Blaine's always wanted Kurt. But he decided to act like the normal guy he most certainly isn't. Until he found out about the rare treasure Kurt's hiding between his legs. That's when he decided to forget about social norms and play by his own rules. Because if Blaine wants something badly, he'll stop at nothing to get it. And he very much wants for Kurt to be his.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheerio!bp!Kurt / Dark!Blaine**

* * *

><p>Blaine stared after the pale boy, his eyes fixated on the strong thighs and his pert ass. The boy was beautiful by all means of the word, all long limbs and toned muscle. The boy was also so far out of his league it was unreal and Blaine let out a sad sigh. Ever since he'd transferred from his old school, he'd been staring at him whenever he saw his crush walking down the hall. But he'd never dared to make a move and he was still beating himself up over the fact. Because now even the smallest bit of hope he had had been crushed.<p>

Because now, Kurt was on the cheerios, he was McKinley High royalty, at the top of the food chain. And Blaine... well. Blaine was still the social outcast, the one no one talked to, simply because he was the new kid. And he himself was too shy around strangers to initiate conversation, which made the whole getting to know new people thing a great deal harder.

But Blaine was still Blaine. He might be shy, but if he wanted something badly, he'd get it, no matter what it would take. And he wanted Kurt, very much so. So all hopes were not crushed. Not necessarily at least. All hopes were crushed if Blaine gave a fuck. Which he most certainly didn't, his desire to own Kurt was bigger than his urge to keep the image of the well-behaved Anderson up.

It had been almost half a year since his dad had announced that they were moving to Ohio, leaving no room for any argument, and Blaine had to pack his shit and leave his friends in Chicago to move to Lima, a town he'd never heard of before, and honestly, he wished he never had either. He had to leave the safety of his private boarding school to enroll at McKinley, a public school in the middle of nowhere, full of small-minded and homophobic idiots. It was hell.

After some time, he'd finally gotten used to his new surroundings, but he never learned to like it. The only thing that made it marginally better was seeing Kurt Hummel everyday when he stood at his locker every morning, getting his books and talking to his friends while Blaine stood there and watched him with hopeful eyes. Blaine admired how he walked, how he talked, just how he held himself, with such poise and grace. He was simply stunning.

To stunning for someone like Blaine.

After a week of creepily listening in on Kurt's conversations with various friends he'd finally learned his name. Small victories. But Kurt never seemed to notice him staring, which, Blaine mused, may have been for the best because he'd be weirded out if he saw some kid creeping on him. But on the other hand, he wanted Kurt to notice him, wanted for him to see him and think something along the lines of 'oh my god he'd gorgeous I should totally ask him out on a date'. That never happened, and he knew that it was all wishful thinking and unlikely to become reality, but Blaine was still disappointed.

Then, he noticed that one name seemed to come up quite often, especially when Kurt was talking to some annoyingly loud girl, Rachel was her name, Blaine thought. Finn. That was the name and he hated it. His first instinct was to go find the guy and beat him to a fucking pulp. But he was sure that would do nothing to get him on Kurt's good side, it would only get him suspended, effectively ruining his chances of ever being able to see the pale perfection with the striking blue eyes ever again.

So he stopped himself which turned out to be a wise decision. Turns out Finn wasn't Kurt's boyfriend. He was his step-brother. And he was Rachel's boyfriend so he was not only straight but had bad taste too, no way he could ever have a thing for Kurt. He was also the quarterback and as tall as a tree, so the notion of beating the guy up was ridiculous and Blaine would have probably lost his limbs if he tried to challenge him.

But back to the present. He stared after Kurt as he strutted down the hall, confidence radiating off of him, the crowd parting to let him through, a girl on each of his arms. They were Cheerios, too, their uniform gave them away, and those were the three captains, Blaine's mind helpfully supplied. They were treated with all the respect they deserved, had their little helpers carrying their books for them, and teacher's didn't dare to say a word when they stepped a foot out of line.

But the fascinating thing about Kurt, apart from his ethereal beauty, was that he wasn't wearing the standard issue guys' cheerleading uniform. He was wearing the same skirt the girls were wearing, the red fabric swishing around his bare legs with every step he took. His legs were shaved, so soft looking that Blaine just wanted to run his hands all over them and then up, up, up until he reached the treasure between Kurt's legs. It was no secret anymore that Kurt had a pussy, and while he didn't flaunt it, he definitely didn't seem to be uncomfortable with people knowing.

Which Blaine was thankful for. He had always wondered about the lack of a bulge when Kurt was still wearing his skin-tight jeans, back then before he joined the Cheerios. But when he'd spotted Kurt on the first day after summer break, laughing with his fellow Cheerios and wearing nothing but the short skirt and tight top, he'd immediately suspected.

Figures that Kurt would have a pussy between his legs. Those were pretty rare In fact, Kurt was the only person he knew that had one. But somehow, Blaine wasn't surprised. A special boy like Kurt, irresistible to Blaine even before he knew what he had in his pants, was bound to end up being in possession of the one thing that Blaine would kill to get his hands (and lips and dick) on. Blaine only mourned the fact that it had taken him so long to find out. He could have spent the whole summer with his face or cock buried in Kurt's undoubtedly tight pussy. But no, he had to hesitate, had to let his damn shyness get in the way of getting what he wanted.

But he wouldn't hesitate anymore, now that he knew what was waiting for him. Soon, very soon he'd have Kurt and teach him about all the wonderful things he could do to him to make his pussy gush with arousal, opening up for Blaine to take him over and over again. He'd eat him out until he was sobbing with desperation and then he'd fuck him hard, make him squirt around his cock, make him beg for more and Blaine wouldn't give it to him because Kurt made him wait for so long and payback's a bitch. Not as bad a bitch as Blaine is, put pretty damn close.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you'd like for me to continue writing this!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you sooooo much, the response for the first chapter has been amazeballs! I hope you'll continue to like the story :) Now on to chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't spend time at his locker before first period for the next few days, much to Blaine's disappointment. But neither could he spot any of the other cheerleaders so he concluded that the coach must have forced them into extra practices. The woman was a particular kind of crazy, but Blaine knew he wasn't really one to judge.<p>

It was quite irksome, starting the day without a beautiful sight to distract him from the low IQ slinking through the halls of McKinley, but Blaine understood. He, after a few days of wondering where Kurt could be hiding, heard talk about the Cheerios preparing for some kind of competition and he of course wanted Kurt to be the best he possibly could be. Not that he wasn't already.

So he got used to waiting until lunch hour, which was when he'd seek his boy out and stare at him from afar. Admittedly, the distance wasn't actually a big one, he only sat about twenty feet away. Though that was already too much for Blaine. But he made sure to look inconspicuous, even went as far as buying the grotesque shit they had the nerve and audacity to call food, so as to fit right in with his oblivious peers.

As he observed, he couldn't help but notice that Kurt looked tense and uncomfortable, sitting there in the hard plastic chair with his back ramrod straight. His muscles had to be killing him, Blaine thought. Sue Sylvester was renowned for her hard and unforgiving ways, the extra practices must be all kinds of torture. His legs and arms must be so sore and Blaine would have gladly given him a hard fucking to loosen up those muscles. But sadly, that would have to wait. He'd probably be sore _other places_ after they were done, his virgin pussy achy from being stretched wide and filled to the brim with Blaine's cock, and Blaine didn't want to compromise Kurt's chances at a win. He deserved to have everybody cheering him on and a pleasant rush went through Blaine at the realization that he'd be the one to ultimately have him, out of all the people that were going to want him for themselves once they saw how precious the boy was.

* * *

><p>The week leading up to the competition passed awfully slowly, time seemed to crawl along and Blaine was going insane. His insanity levels were spiking, so to say. Even his parents seemed to be getting worried, wondering what the hell had gotten into their son. But they didn't try to talk to him and Blaine, not for the first time, appreciated their disinterest when it came to his life.<p>

When the day finally arrived, he made sure to appear at the gym extra early so he could get a good seat. Thankfully, the competition was being held at WMHS, but he would have driven anywhere to see the pale boy performing. Hell, he would probably cut someone's throat if it meant he got to watch, but no one needed to know that. Least of all Kurt. He didn't want to scare him.

They eventually started letting people in, and Blaine secured himself a place right in the front. He wanted to have a good view of Kurt when he jumped around in that flimsy uniform and could barely wait for them to start their routine. The anticipation was killing him and as he saw the seats around him slowly filling as more and more people streamed in, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of event this was. He hadn't bothered to check, really he was only here to see Kurt so why even try to find out? But the amount of people congregating in the building was huge, so it obviously had to be something big. Maybe it was regionals or something. That would justify Sylvester's adamance to be in top form and also explain the foreign squads of cheerleaders that had been arriving at the same time Blaine did.

Blaine decided he didn't care and went back to taking stock of his surroundings to pass time. He could make out some familiar faces amongst tons of unfamiliar ones. There was Rachel, talking someone's ear off and Blaine winced. He'd briefly contemplated trying to befriend her to get closer to Kurt and it wouldn't even be hard, starved for attention as the girl was. But he would have probably ended up hurting her one way or another once he had enough of her presence and he didn't want to risk the chance of Kurt resenting him for making that annoying little diva cry.

In the end, his plan was to not have a plan. He'd snatch Kurt up when a good chance arose, niceties weren't a necessity. Kurt wouldn't get a say anyways.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a tall, burly man plopped down next to him, a nice looking woman in tow. The guy looked a little intimidating, kind of like some cray trucker, but that didn't faze Blaine. People would scurry away from him if they had any idea what kind of thoughts he had running through his head.

Suddenly, there was a hand in his face and Blaine blinked and focused his eyes before realizing that the man was introducing himself.

"Name's Burt." he said in a gruff voice and Blaine shook his hand, his grip tight and 'manly', just how his father had taught him.

"Blaine." he said. Short and sweet and hopefully giving the guy the impression that Blaine really didn't want to make conversation. He had much more important things to do, like waiting for his boy to show his pretty face. There was no way he was missing even a second of their performance so he couldn't very well split his attention.

The man, Burt, didn't seem to pick up on Blaine's unwillingness to talk. "So, you a fan?" he inquired and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." he muttered without turning to him. But then he sighed and looked at him. The man seemed genuinely nice and really excited, like Blaine, and maybe talking to him wouldn't be so bad.

"'M here to support the WMHS Cheerios. Who are you going to be cheering on?" he questioned and received a beaming smile.

"Me too!" he laughed and Blaine was glad that he'd managed to score a seat next to someone with a brain. "Have a kid on the squad." he said proudly.

Ah. A daddy here to support his girl then. Blaine could relate, even though he was neither a dad, nor here for a girl. No. He was there to cheer his boyfriend on. Admittedly, Kurt didn't know about the boyfriend part or about the Blaine attending his competition part, but that was okay. He'd be more than aware when he and Blaine were going to be involved in hot celebratory sex after his inevitable victory.

He didn't voice any of that though and instead smiled a charming smile. "You must be so proud! I've heard how hard it is to become a Cheerio." he exclaimed and just like that they were animatedly talking to each other while waiting for the competition to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Blaine...<strong>

**Please review! I'd love you forever :)) Also I still don't know whether I'll make this a long fic or just a few chapters.. tell me what you'd prefer?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't think I've ever put a disclaimer before so I'm going to now. I don't own Glee, just like Blaine doesn't own Kurt. Yet.**

**Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but Blaine seems to have homicidal tendencies (or at least thoughts). I'm not gonna have him actually murdering someone though, so please don't let that keep you from reading :) Uhh, enjoy?**

* * *

><p>They didn't have to wait for too long. Shortly after they started talking the groups were announced and the crowd fell silent. Blaine leaned forward in his seat and tapped his foot, a nervous habit of his. Not even a minute later, the first squad entered the gym, students from a high school in Cleveland, and they were greeted with some light applause. Then their music started and they began with their routine, tumbling and building pyramids or whatever those figures were called. Blaine followed their movements like a hawk, trying to find any mistakes they made. He had to admit that they were good, but he also had to admit that he didn't really know what they were doing anyways. He'd never before watched a cheerleading anything, after all. But one thing he was sure of. His Kurt would be better.<p>

Burt seemed to not really know what was going on either, but they both winced simultaneously when a girl fell. Though Blaine couldn't suppress the little smile breaking through. They weren't going to win this, that much was clear. He and Burt still clapped politely when they were done and then sat through another two mediocre routines before the McKinley High Cheerios were announced.

The crowd was in an uproar when the cheerleaders came in and got into position, him and Burt probably the loudest of all. But Blaine only had eyes for one. Kurt was stood front and center, smiling a brilliant smile that Blaine pretended was directed at him and then looked down shyly, a pretty blush spreading across his cheeks. And oh, Blaine would make him blush some more later on when he had him underneath him with his legs spread wide, his back arched and a desperate plea for Blaine to just fuck him on his lips. That was a very nice image indeed, but it was also distracting him from what was happening around him. A song he didn't recognize came one and he almost choked on nothing when Kurt jumped up and did a toe touch, yes, Blaine knew what that was, he'd been fantasizing about it, and then proceeded to tumble backwards until he was halfway across the... field?... where he tumbled right into the arms of two other guys waiting there for him, who then grabbed his thighs and calfs and lifted him up above their heads.

And how _the fuck_ dare they?! Blaine was seething with rage, barely managing to stop himself from marching across the gym and demand that his boy be put down. It wasn't so much the fact that they got to touch Kurt's bare skin that upset him, they had to support his weight after all so he wouldn't fall and get hurt. A wise decision because Blaine would punch their teeth out and disfigure their whole face if something were to happen to his boyfriend. No, it was the fact that those fuckers were looking skywards, and Blaine knew that they were trying to catch a glimpse of Kurt's pretty pussy, only concealed by that sorry excuse for underwear he'd gotten to peak at when Kurt did his toe touch. But seeing that was a privilege reserved for him, no one else, and if they didn't put him down this instant.. well, they'd have to prepare themselves for an extended stay at the hospital. Or the city morgue.

Luckily for them, they let Kurt down, but not without a lingering touch to his upper thigh. Blaine gritted his teeth but decided they weren't worth his attention. He continued to follow Kurt's form with his eyes, watched him lift his leg in such impossibly painful looking ways that Blaine had trouble not averting his eyes. At least it was now girls lifting him and not those lewd things that felt they were entitled to call themselves humans, and Blaine calmed down slightly. At least they weren't a threat to his and Kurt's relationship.

Not even half a minute later, the remix came to an end and the cheerios finished their routine, breathing hard but with smiles on their faces so bright that they were rivaling the sun. They were met with deafening applause, half the crowd in attendance was on their feet clapping. As was Blaine. But he stood slightly hunched over, to anyone who might have been looking it would have seemed as if he had stomach cramps or something. In reality, he was trying to hide the massive erection obscenely tenting his pants. Very embarrassing. But it wasn't his fault that Kurt was just too damn hot, jumping around and showing of his pussy, only obscured by a thin layer of red fabric. But Kurt would help him get rid of his hard-on later and the humiliation he made Blaine go through would be forgotten. He just had to go find him.

And he was really excited. Now that he'd seen how flexible Kurt was, he couldn't wait until they were alone so he could bend Kurt in all kinds of intricate positions. Maybe he'd fold him in half so both his little holes would be exposed to him, tight and untouched yet begging for Blaine to push inside and pound him. He might have to make a trip down to the store to by a kamasutra book to get inspiration. There was so much they could try out together and Blaine was certain that once he got into it, Kurt would enjoy himself. And if he didn't... well, whatever. Blaine didn't consider that a possibility in the first place.

Just as he was sitting back down, trying to come down a little before he was going to make his way into the hall, he heard Burt yelling out something that made him stop short. But he must have misheard, there was no way in hell that he'd gotten that rig-

"That's my boy! See him, the one in the front? That's my kid!" It was like Blaine's heart stopped beating for a second as Burt shook his shoulder and tugged at him until he was standing again, proudly telling him, and everyone else who was listening, that _the boy in the front was his son_. Blaine wildly searched for another boy he could have possibly been talking about, but Burt was pointing right at him and Kurt waved enthusiastically when he heard his dad and spotted him in the audience.

And oh shit. Fuck a duck, he'd gotten hard in front of his boyfriend's (future-boyfriend's, he reminded himself) father.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome *wink wink nudge nudge*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Seems like I'm succeeding in sufficiently freaking you guys out. What an accomplishment. ;P**

* * *

><p>That was so not the first impression he had wanted to make on the father of the boy he was going to marry. It was so unbelievably embarrassing, in his top five of most embarrassing experiences for sure. And he'd been in many a 'I want to dig myself a hole, crawl in, and never come out again' situations. Including that one time his parents had walked in on him sitting in his room on the floor, surrounded by porn mags and pictures he'd sneakily made of Kurt's pretty face. He'd been busy cutting the male porn stars who had pussies out of the pages and replacing their faces with Kurt's. That had happened just recently in fact, so the memory was still fresh and Blaine shuddered when he remembered the horrified expressions on his parents' faces.<p>

The thought was enough to make his arousal go down, subsequently killing his erection, and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was taken care of now. Though not in the way he would have liked it to.

But what was he supposed to do now? Now that Burt's true identity had been unveiled, he couldn't just go through with his not-a-plan. Burt would surely want to talk to his son to congratulate him on his impending win after Regionals were over and Blaine wouldn't interfere with that. However twisted Blaine's mind may be, he knew to let family go first, no matter how much he craved the tight grip of Kurt's no doubt juicy cunt around his cock. And sadly, he wouldn't be able to call himself a member of the Hummel family until they'd gotten married.

Now, Burt didn't seem to have noticed his _predicament_, so the good first impression was still intact. He'd like for it to stay that way. It wouldn't do if Burt forbid Kurt to date Blaine. He'd have to kidnap him and bring him far away, to somewhere no one would find them, and somehow, he doubted that his pretty boy would willingly cooperate. So he resigned himself to spending another day without Kurt, just to appease his future father-in-law.

And so, after the whole thing was over, he politely, _yes_, he had manners, said bye to Burt. Yeah, maybe they'll see each other again (definitely) and blah blah blah, please just let me leave now, Blaine rolled his eyes internally. He was frustrated beyond belief, and knowing that it was Kurt's father he was talking to didn't make it even a little better. Quite the opposite, really.

But when he tuned back in, set on telling Burt that it was really nice to meet him, but he really had to go now, he caught the end of what Burt was saying and fought very hard not to let his mouth drop open.

"—son Kurt's a junior, too. I don't know if you two have ever talked but from what you've told me, you could become good friends. You seem to share a lot of interests." he said and Blaine struggled with himself not to take Burt into his arms and hug him tight. So tight that his breath would get cut off and he'd die because Blaine had taken a genuine liking to the man and he wanted to spare him from having to hear him and Kurt fucking in his own house. It would be in his best interest, but Blaine still refrained. Kurt would never forgive him if he killed a family member, his dad no less. And who was to guarantee him that Kurt would visit him in jail? No one. So best not to try.

"I'd like that." he agreed. Yes, he would love to have Kurt be his friend, more than that even, though Burt need never know. He looked like the kind of overprotective dad who would bring out the shotgun and Blaine wasn't ready to die yet. He hadn't even gotten his first taste of Kurt's sweet pussy. His life would have been utterly unfulfilling if he was to leave for hell anytime soon.

Just then, Kurt came running over to them and was immediately engulfed in a tight hug by his dad. Blaine kept up a mantra of 'not yet, not yet, you'll get your chance soon enough, don't ruin it now' in his head, trying his hardest to not tug on Kurt's arm and pull him close to his side where he belonged. His fingers still twitched at his sides and Blaine dug his nails into the palms of his hands. The slight pain thankfully distracted him from his thoughts, but he didn't manage to control his facial expression fast enough and Burt shot him a questioning look when he saw the glare Blaine was sending his way.

He floundered for only a second before he came up with a good enough excuse about having seen someone pushing an elderly, which Burt thankfully bought, and then he schooled his facial features back into a pleasant smile. Polite and non-creepy.

"Blaine and I were just talking about you." Burt informed his son who appeared to be a little worried, for whatever reason. "You were great, buddy!" Burt smiled down at Kurt. Blaine beamed and agreed wholeheartedly.

Kurt blushed a pretty shade of red, immediately trying to hide his face and his dad laughed at his antics and gently nudged Kurt's shoulder. "Thanks. I guess the torture Coach Sylvester subjected us to was worth it after all." he joked and Blaine realized that this would be the end of Kurt-less mornings. Now he could once again enjoy Kurt parading his pussy around the halls of McKinley every morning, could watch him as he leant against his locker while talking to one of his friends, shifting ever so slightly on his feet and jutting his hip out in that sassy way that Blaine had quickly become addicted to. What a nice way to start the day.

And he should really stop daydreaming while talking to his boyfriend and future father-in-law because he kept missing half of the stuff they were saying and it was annoying, trying to piece together the odd words that registered until he could make sense of the conversation going on around him.

"—don't you meet up sometime? You two seem to have some hobbies in common." Well, that was fairly easy. Burt was running the same idea he'd shared with Blaine by Kurt. It was like he was playing matchmaker and Blaine almost laughed out loud at that. If Burt only knew what he was endorsing. But Blaine wasn't complaining. It was always good to have the parent's blessing and Burt seemed to be very keen to see them together. They'd just collected their first supporter. Sweet.

Kurt nodded and hesitantly looked up at Blaine from under his eyelashes, a coy look if Blaine's ever seen one and he had trouble stopping himself from taking Kurt against the wall right there and then, just pushing his skirt up and tugging his underwear out of the way before plunging into the tight heat. It was like Kurt was aware of what he was doing to Blaine and did it deliberately.

"That'd be nice, if you want to?" Kurt addressed Blaine, now biting his lip and he shouldn't be allowed to do that while they had company. He would definitely have to have a serious talk with his boy about what was appropriate to do in public and what was not. Lip biting was very obviously of the latter category since it was inappropriate boner inducing, not that Kurt would know. All he had to worry about were wet panties, the lucky bastard.

Trying not to make his excitement too obvious, Blaine just nodded his head in agreement, added a 'sure' and a smile but was careful not to seem overzealous, and then looked down again. Which was why he missed Kurt's face falling at his unenthusiastic response.

Kurt was a little put off. Scratch that. He was very put off and also disappointed. He was hoping for a little more enthusiasm, had been thinking that Blaine has wanted to meet with him for some time now. He'd seen Blaine staring at him, when he was at his locker in the mornings and in between classes, in the lunch room... again and again. It was like Blaine's eyes followed him like magnets. He'd found it a little disconcerting at first, to always feel those eyes boring into him, but soon it had started to flatter him. He'd never received that much attention before, of the good kind at least. Now that he'd joined the cheerios that had changed because now everyone suddenly wanted to be his best friend. But he knew for a fact that he'd been on Blaine's radar long before that had happened. But maybe he'd misjudged. It might have been Brittany or Santana Blaine's been staring at all those times. It was plausible, they were together a lot of the time. But he'd really thought that it was him Blaine's eyes lingered on.

He didn't let his disappointment show. "We can talk tomorrow at school, make plans for the weekend, maybe?" he suggested to break the awkward silence and when he received another nod from Blaine, he turned back to his dad.

"I still have to meet the other's outside so we'll go home later, k? I'll text you when I'm allowed to go."

"Sure, don't take too long though. I'm starving and you won't let me eat the junk they sell here." he complained, with finger quotes and all.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Blaine, who still wouldn't look at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said it as a question, still unsure.

Finally, finally Blaine lifted his gaze from his shoes and looked Kurt straight in the eye. "Yeah. Tomorrow." he agreed and smiled. Kurt felt like there was a hidden meaning in those words, but maybe he was just being stupid.

When he left to search for his fellow cheerios, Kurt made sure to brush against Blaine, his bare arm sliding against Blaine's cotton-clad one and their fingertips touching. And he was sure that this time, he didn't make it up when he felt Blaine's arm jerking just a little while his whole body tensed and when he was halway across the gym, he looked back over his shoulder to find Blaine staring after him, his gaze heated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt you dumbass. Don't play games with Blaine, you don't know what you're getting yourself into -.-'<strong>

**Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**So there's a pretty stark contrast between Kurt's innocence and Blaine's plain insanity in this chapter. But don't worry, Blaine will have corrupted him in no time ;)**  
><strong>Also, a guest reviewer asked me if I could do a chapter where Blaine has a wet dream or a vivid daydream about Kurt. That didn't happen, but it might in coming chapters. Though I wrote something a little different that you might like as well ;D<strong>

**And I've uploaded a new story called Uncoditional Love (bp!Blaine) so if you want, go read that too! :)**

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home, his family, who'd prepared a little get together with his closest friends Rachel and Mercedes, successfully distracted him for the next couple hours and his friends' presence kept him from analyzing his first "official" encounter with Blaine further. But all too soon, they had to go home and Kurt was left alone with his thoughts once more. He'd always known that Blaine was shy and liked to keep a low profile. But with the almost obsessive staring that's been going on for as long as Kurt could remember... he had hoped for a little more than a noncommittal shrug that could be taken one way or another. He guessed he'd have to wait until the next day to find out if his intuition proved to be wrong and if Blaine really didn't have a thing for him but for one of his girlfriends. He would just pretend that it was him Blaine liked. At least until Blaine explicitly told him that that wasn't the case.<p>

After a long and soothing shower, the hot water relaxing his tense muscles and relieving him of the stress he's been going through the past couple weeks, he went to bed. A little earlier than what was usual for him, it wasn't even ten, but he was exhausted from the day's events and just wanted to sleep for a day straight.

But sleep just wouldn't come. And he knew why, though he liked to deny that that was the reason why sleep evaded him. He missed Blaine. And it was totally unfounded, in his opinion. They'd talked once. For like five minutes in which Blaine said no more than five words. But he had smelled really good. Masculine, but not sweaty or doused in deodorant like most teenage boys he knew. Just... good. Kurt didn't have the energy to chastise himself for his lack of eloquence, but if he'd been fully awake he would have probably found a more fitting word, one that would describe Blaine's scent more adequately.

And he realized that he was being kind of weird.

But he got a warm and pleasant feeling in his stomach when he remembered Blaine's musky scent, his dark eyes on him as he walked across the gym, the way he had held Kurt's gaze with intensity when Kurt turned around and hadn't seemed to want to look away.

If only he had Blaine's phone number. He was beating himself up over the fact that he hadn't thought to ask. Would Blaine be the type to text? Or would he call? What would they talk about? His dad had revealed that he and Blaine shared their love for music, so it was close to assume that they could spend their time arguing over who was the best singer and whose album was a must-have.

But if Kurt was honest with himself, he would rather they didn't talk about any of that stuff. He would want to inquire about how he should interpret Blaine's actions and he wanted to learn more about him. He wanted to ask if Blaine was even gay to begin with. Maybe be had it all wrong and would be disappointed when he found out that Blaine didn't like him like that because he didn't like boys at all. But what he wanted to know most of all, was what Blaine's thoughts were about boys with _girl part_s. He couldn't bring himself to even think any cruder words to describe his unusual genitalia. He knew that it wasn't exactly common for boys to be like him. He was also aware that some people found it repulsing. People like Karofsky and half of the football team. They used to tease and taunt him about his 'disadvantage', before he joined the cheerios, saying that he wasn't a real man if he couldn't _fuck_ someone, that since he was a _freak_ and could only _get_ fucked, no one would ever want him.

And Kurt didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, but suddenly he couldn't stop imagining what it would be like if Blaine did that to him. He certainly seemed... equipped, if the way his pants were bulging around his crotch was any indication, not that Kurt had looked more than once, fleetingly. Not at all. But now that the thought, coupled with the image of Blaine's groin area and his smoldering gaze had entered his head, it seemed to be intent on staying and keeping Kurt awake.

With a start, he realized that there was a tingly sensation, that he was getting wet down there. It had happened before, he sometimes woke up with his underwear sticking to his skin, and he knew that it was only natural, he had to take sex ed after all so he was educated about the topic. But he couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that he was getting aroused while thinking of Blaine.

But now that these thoughts had entered his mind, he couldn't get rid of them again and the memory of Blaine's eyes following him after he brushed against his arm, the first skin on skin contact they'd ever had, only served to make him throb harder between in his legs. He carefully, slowly started sliding a hand down towards where he was so wet that his panties were clinging, but then stopped himself. It felt wrong to touch there, he wanted someone else to be the first to put their hands on him in that manner. And where were _those_ thoughts coming from? He'd never even come close to contemplating being intimate with anyone and now it seemed like he already had it all planned out. He wanted Blaine to be the first one, however questionable it might be that he was already so sure about it. Blaine had somehow managed to get under his skin and it was scary.

In the end, he just pressed his legs together tightly and tried to ignore the incessant need to touch while willing for sleep to come.

* * *

><p>Blaine's thoughts were eerily similar to Kurt's. Only he didn't question any of it, he basked in the knowledge that Kurt wanted to meet with him. It wasn't the desperate sex he'd hoped for when he woke up this morning with high spirits, but somehow today's accomplishments were even better than what he had anticipated and wished for. Because now that Kurt had agreed to meet with him, despite his status as a cheerleader, he was more sure than ever about his still-not-a-plan. Kurt <em>wanted<em> it, he'd been practically asking for Blaine to take him to a semi-private place in school and have his way with him when he suggested they "talk" in school. Yeah, right, Talking was the last thing they'd be doing. Blaine would fulfill his fantasies like the good boyfriend he was, he'd give his boy whatever he asked for unless he was into moresomes. That was a big no, Kurt's pussy was for only him to enjoy. He'd be the only one to ever fuck his hole open.

Blaine also didn't have any qualms about taking his dick in hand and start stroking with slow and measured movements when he felt himself getting hard from imagining how wrecked Kurt would look when he was done with him. But he never sped up, not wanting this to end anytime soon. He hadn't jerked off for more than a week and a nice big load was building up, his balls full and heavy and his dick ready to spurt. And he was going to shoot his come deep into Kurt, fill him up and paint his insides, marking him as his, and Kurt's other admirers would be none the wiser, would continue to think that they had a chance with him. Well. Maybe they would have a suspicion because Kurt would be limping around the school for the next days.

And did he have admirers. Boys, and girls for that matter, that had never taken an interest in his Kurt before had started staring at him in the halls ever since he became a cheerleader and begun wearing his pretty skirt. They weren't even subtle or anything. And Blaine would agree that Kurt deserved to be met with admiration, reverence and lust. But the scum walking around McKinley had no right, they weren't even good enough to breathe the same air as Kurt if you asked Blaine, and they would never be a fit for someone as precious as his pretty boy. They could never love him like Blaine did.

He'd break their faces if they dared to even attempt to get Kurt so they'd better watch their step because Blaine would definitely keep an eye on them. One boy in particular should watch out because Blaine had seen him checking Kurt out on various occasions. But Blaine would make sure that nothing would ever happen to Kurt, that no one would put their dirty, undeserving hands on him. He'd keep him safe.

With the hand that wasn't busy holding his cock, he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. It was kind of hard to navigate with only one hand, but no way in hell was he going to stop stroking himself. He pulled up his pictures and videos and scrolled right to the bottom where the most recent media was, then clicked on the video he'd made and waited a second for it to load before adjusting the volume and brightness and then moaned out loud as he re-watched the Cheerios' performance, starting with Kurt's toe-touch. He still hadn't gotten over Kurt's astounding flexibility. Yes, he'd recorded it and yes, he'd done that for this exact purpose. He wasn't ashamed in the least. Maybe him and Kurt could film themselves sometime, that would make for great masturbation material.

He skipped the part where the two fuckers, who clearly had a death wish, touched Kurt, he wanted to maintain his erection for a little while longer, thank you very much. But all too soon, he could feel a tightening in his balls, alerting him of his rapidly approaching orgasm and he slowed his stroked down so as to not reach the impending release.

He let out a pathetic whimper when he finally let his throbbing erection go, a sound he'd deny to his dying day that he was capable of making, and then put his phone away, switched off his lamp and pulled his pants up over his dick.

Oh, he could barely wait until tomorrow came. And until he came tomorrow. Ha ha. Blaine turned onto his side and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep even with his hard cock demanding attention. He was _clearly_ going insane.

* * *

><p><strong>Clearly. xD<strong>

**Please review, leave constructive criticism and such and also, if you have an idea for a scene that you want me to write, you can prompt that and I'll see what I can do! :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! This is unedited, I might replace this with an edited version later! Hope you like it anyways! :)**

**I'm also planning on updating Unconditional Love soon!**

**p.s.: I know that Kurt's reactions and actions may come as a surprise, but all will be explained in the next part!**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't get much sleep that night, mostly due to excitement. He kept staring at the ceiling, imagining the tight grip of Kurt's pussy around his cock. It didn't really help the situation in his pants, but it served as a good distraction and before he knew it his alarm went off and he had to get out of bed to get ready for another day at school. He showered quickly and then threw on some clothes, not really caring which since they'd come off again soon enough, then went downstairs for breakfast.<p>

His parents looked at him with raised eyebrows, though it looked kind of stupid on them, Kurt could do that much better, presumably wondering what it was that was wrong with him. Blaine was a grumpy person in the mornings, the rest of the day too for that matter, and the secretive, barely there smile and the glint in his eyes were a little... _disconcerting_. But, once again, they decided that they didn't care enough to inquire about it, honestly Blaine didn't know when they last _spoke_ to each other, other than the generic 'good morning, yes I'm good thanks for asking bitch, how are you?' and Blaine was once again thankful for having been dealt such shitty parents. It didn't matter really. Once Blaine had Kurt, which was inevitable since he was already his, he just might not know it yet though Blaine had plans to make it more than clear, he'd have someone to talk to about any and everything. And there'd be the added bonus of access to a nice and wet pussy, spreading open for Blaine whenever he wanted it. Yes, Kurt was so much better to him than his parents could ever be.

He didn't finish his breakfast, too jittery to even think about it, and after he finished getting ready he was off to school. He might have broken a few speed limits on the way there, but who could blame him, really? He was going to legitimately talk to his boy today, he was going to fuck his cunt open, claim him as his and he didn't want to waste any more time than absolutely necessary. That was enough reason to drive like a maniac, he had a valid excuse.

He spotted Kurt's black navigator in the parking lot when he arrived, knew were to look for the vehicle because he always made sure that Kurt got to his ride after school without being harassed by any dickwads and his pretty boy always parked in the same spot, and took the empty space next to his car. Their cars made quite the team, just like him and Kurt made a cute (and unbearably sexy) couple, Kurt's shiny black nav and Blaine's sleek Porsche which he had his parents purchase for him after he'd bribed (read: blackmailed) them. Parking next to each other would make it easier to drive home together after school let out.

The school was still rather empty when he entered and he went straight to his boyfriend's locker where he saw him talking to one of his girlfriends and, without preamble, went up to them and fused himself to Kurt's side, winding an arm around his waist and pulling him closer and away from the undeserving girl. He felt Kurt tense in his arms, but attributed that to the fact that he probably wasn't used to public displays of affection yet. He'd come to love it soon enough.

"Hi baby" he breathed into his ear, making him shiver slightly.

He didn't get a reaction out of Kurt, poor boy seemed to have frozen, and he only snapped out of it when the annoying girl Kurt had been talking to before he arrived tried to pry Kurt out of Blaine's arms, arguing that Kurt very clearly didn't like Blaine. Yeah, sure. As if. Kurt recoiled from her touch and stepped further into Blaine's embrace, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder before he could even think about what he was doing.

Blaine smirked at Rachel and tightened his arms around his boy.

Kurt was puzzled. Why had his first instinct been to search comfort in Blaine's arms in an uncertain situation when he'd barely, and only superficially, known him for a day? Rachel had been his best friend for years and yet it was so easy for him to prefer Blaine over her when he was conflicted. He felt bad about it, especially when Rachel just stormed off without another word and he didn't even try to stop her, not when he was so comfortable being held like this. He felt strangely safe, at home one might say, and it was even scarier than the thoughts that had invaded his mind last night.

He took a step back and looked up into Blaine's eyes, for the first time noticing the unique color of his irises. And also the way his pupils seemed to have widened, if his own eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Hi." he said when he noticed that he still hadn't made a single sound since Blaine arrived and blushed to the roots of his hair at the hungry way Blaine was gazing at him.

Blaine smiled. "Your friend seems to be pretty upset." he pointed out and Kurt shrugged.

"That's just Rachel. She'll come around." he dismissed the issue and Blaine's smile widened. His pretty boy didn't want to talk about her. She was insignificant to him, now that Blaine was there, and that was just further proof that Kurt wanted this, he was practically begging to be taken right there in the middle of the by now crowded hallway. But he'd make their first time a bit more romantic, or at least have the setting be a bit more secluded, just because he was an awesome boyfriend like that.

Blaine noticed the attention they were attracting and shot his peers a lock that clearly read 'yeah, he's mine, you jealous?' and dragged Kurt into him again before letting one of his hands travel down his back until he reached his ass. He squeezed on cheek roughly and Kurt whined into his neck and shuffled closer.

He felt like he should be uncomfortable, being crowded into the row of lockers while having Blaine grope him in the middle of a busy hallway, and he did. A little. But another feeling, one he couldn't quite distinguish, overpowered the uncomfortableness and fear. Something he must have felt before, it was strange yet so familiar, but he couldn't figure it out.

The warning bell chimed, shaking him out of his little reverie and he regretfully pushed at Blaine's shoulder so he'd step back and let Kurt walk to class. Blaine had other ideas and gripped around Kurt's hips before escorting him to his classroom. Walking was a little awkward because their hips kept bumping together, but they managed and just before Kurt disappeared through the door, Blaine tugged him close once more.

"Meet me at your car when school's out, baby." he whispered and with a quick kiss to his jaw, he left his boy standing there, trying to digest all that happened in the past twenty minutes.

Blaine arrived to class a few minutes late and his teacher reprimanded him and threatened to give him detention if it happened again. But Blaine didn't mind. He had to walk Kurt to class and if that made him late, then so be it. Never let it be said that Blaine wasn't a damn good boyfriend.

* * *

><p>It had taken everything out of Blaine not to fuck Kurt up against his locker for everyone to see and the only thing that stopped him was fear of getting Kurt in trouble for public indecency. Fuck knows he was severely lacking in the morals department, so that wasn't the problem. But Kurt was far too innocent to go for a quick fuck in public and Blaine wanted to preserve that for a little while longer. Once he'd had Blaine in his pussy for the first time, he'd evolve into a little sex fiend and then they could do it wherever they desired. But until then, Blaine would have to deal with a severe case of blue-balls.<p>

And he realized that he was being kind of ridiculous. It wasn't like he had to wait for another _week_ or anything. It was merely seven hours until they were finished with classes and then he'd have him. He knew that Burt wouldn't be home until late, he'd told him as much when they met the day before, and he also knew that Finn had football practice and Kurt's step mother was covering her colleague's shift at the hospital. Yes, Burt had been oversharing and Blaine was going to take full advantage of Kurt's empty house.

He hadn't gotten the chance to familiarize himself with Kurt's new schedule yet, so he'd just told him to meet him outside by their cars. And he knew that Kurt would comply because he was a smart boy, _Blaine's_ smart boy, and no one wanted to face Blaine when he was angry.

Yes. Kurt would show up, they'd drive to his place, he'd make Kurt's little pussy come (multiple times), and then Blaine would maybe even cuddle him because Kurt seemed like the kind of guy to like that.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't show.<p>

And Blaine was really fucking mad.

He waited around for close to an hour, searched for Kurt in the school, in the gym, in the parking lot, _everywhere_, thinking that someone had kidnapped his precious boy. All of that only to get informed that Kurt had skipped last period when Rachel hesitantly approached him and asked if he knew where Kurt might be since he hadn't attended glee club and had everybody worrying.

Blaine was seething. But he suppressed his anger for a second, just long enough to coerce Kurt's phone number out of Rachel, which she reluctantly gave him after he'd finally managed to convince her with his persuasive words. Then he stomped off, got in his car and slammed the door, and was on his way. Kurt was going to pay for this.

* * *

><p>The second Kurt closed the door behind himself, he knew that what he'd done would make Blaine mad. But he didn't really have a choice, now did he? Blaine had been gone before Kurt could even attempt to open his mouth to try to defy him. He'd left Kurt standing there in the middle of the hallway, mouth open in baffled amazement and body strumming with nervous energy and excitement.<p>

He'd been surprised that Blaine, the shy and introverted sweater vest wearing Blaine, was capable of giving him orders. He'd also surprised himself with how he didn't immediately flee. Because Blaine's behavior was just _weird_. Normal people don't crowd their friends (were they friends?) into lockers and they also wouldn't kiss their friends (he would just go with that title for now) on the jaw while letting their hands roam.

But at first, he hadn't thought any of it, mainly because he didn't _want_ to. He'd been flattered because it had been Blaine who'd approached him, alleviating every worry he'd had the night before, and excitement had been coursing through him as he thought about what they would do at his house.

But when he'd dropped into his seat just seconds before the teacher came in, only narrowly avoiding detention, he'd forced himself to think rationally. With his brain and not with his di—. Well. With his _upstairs_ brain.

Blaine had been groping him. He'd called him pet names. He didn't seem to get the concept of personal space. Kurt wasn't used to any of it but he knew that he kind of sort of liked it. The way Blaine handled him almost roughly. He'd also figured out soon enough that what he'd been feeling was arousal. And that's when he knew that it wasn't supposed to be like that. Blaine couldn't just... _march_ into his life and make him feel things. He couldn't tell Kurt to _do_ things and then expect for Kurt to comply.

So he skipped his last period and drove home in order to avoid Blaine. He needed time to think and Blaine, evidently, needed time to change his stance.

What he didn't know, was that that was the stupidest thing he could have ever done...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh. Shit's about to go down :D<strong>

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR 100 REVIEWS! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**Also, sorry for taking so long, been finalizing plans for my exchange year thingy and it's been taking up a shitload of time...**

**What happened in the prev. Chapter: Kurt leaves school and goes home early to avoid Blaine. Blaine is really fucking mad. That's about it, I think.**

**Remember that Blaine's twisted as fuck, so here's a warning for some violence. Also Glee isn't mine, but Kurt will soon be Blaine's and that's something, right?**

**This chapter is sorta like a setup for the next one, it'll be a big one btw and it's almost finished :)**

**If you're interested, I'm llamanated on tumblr and twitter :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine briefly contemplated waiting around for Finn and then following him to his house, because that must have been where Kurt had disappeared to. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought to get Kurt's address, hadn't really believed it was necessary since they were just going to meet in the parking lot and then drive there together. Now that the little fucker had sufficiently ruined those plans, he had no other way to find out where Kurt lived on his own.<p>

Thus the idea to waste the valuable time he could spend fucking a tight pussy creeping around public school premises.

A reasonably good idea in theory. But, seeing as he didn't have the fucking time, nor the will, to wait around for the giant, he was now stranded in a Kurt-less parking lot with no clue how to proceed. Except...

With sure steps, Blaine walked back into the school and navigated the halls until he found himself standing in front of the locked door of the principal's office. They had to keep the students' files somewhere around here, right? It took him some time to pick the lock, but eventually he got it right and pushed the door open.

Brilliant, yes. His boy should consider himself lucky that he was snagged by someone with a brain working as efficiently as Blaine's.

Now he just had to find Kurt's files and he'd know Kurt's address, his home phone number, his date of birth, basically everything that a worthy man should know about their precious boyfriend.

He began looking through the unlocked cabinets, then started picking some more locks when he came up empty. He thought it was a little unnecessary to hide them that well. How many students went looking for them anyways? But whatever. No amount of locks was going to stop his dick from finding it's way into Kurt's pussy today.

After another few minutes of searching, he finally located the files and started thumbing through them until he got to the letter "H". He was almost vibrating with excitement. "Hayes"... "Hudson", "Hulzing", "Humbard", "Humme—".

Blaine stopped short. What should have been "Hummel" was indeed some "Humston" guy's file. He couldn't find his boy's file. _What the actual fuck?!_ After looking through the stupid stack once more and again coming up unsuccessfully, he finally accepted the fact that someone was clearly trying to keep him from claiming what was rightfully his. And whoever it was that had the audacity to pull such a stupid stunt... well. They were going to pay a high price. A limb, possibly. He hadn't made his mind up yet.

Despite wanting to destroy the fucking office to make his displeasure known, he refrained. People would know what he'd been up to. He didn't know what the consequences were if someone found out that he'd broken into the principal's office and looked through confidential stuff, but he wasn't exactly keen to find out.

Kurt didn't really seem like the kind of guy to date a law-breaker. Not that he would have much of a choice...

So instead he put everything back in it's rightful place, made sure to not leave any trace behind and emerged from the office, a dark look in his eyes.

He was so, _so very pissed_. Maybe some of the dumbass football players were up for a fist fight. He had a lot of steam to blow off and since he didn't have his boyfriend here to blow _him_, he needed to find a different outlet. He was well aware that Karofsky had been leering at Kurt. And not the loving kind of leering. Predatory leering. He deserved having his face disfigured for potentially making Kurt uncomfortable, which Blaine knew for a fact he did. His boy was probably scared his pussy may get fucked by someone that wasn't Blaine.

He threw the door to the boy's locker room open and his eyes immediately found the fucker. You couldn't really miss a fatass like that. Neither could you miss the distinctive odor coming from the guy's general direction. Blaine wrinkled his nose in disgust. Did Dave really think someone as beautiful and tasteful as Kurt would ever go for a sweaty heap of meat and bones with bad manners? Delusional, that's what the poor man was.

"Heard you been bothering Kurt." After checking that no witnesses were there, he made his presence known as he advanced towards him.

Karofsky turned upon hearing Blaine and stared at him for a full ten seconds before bursting out laughing, standing there in all his towel-clad glory. Blaine scowled. He was only making this harder on himself... poor guy. He might have felt remorse for what he was about to do to him were he capable of that particular emotion.

"_Anderson_." Karofsky mocked and smirked. Blaine thought it made his face look even uglier, an endeavor he hadn't thought possible. "I remember you. How's your shoulder?" he asked, false sympathy sweetening his voice.

Oh, _that_. Blaine had almost forgotten about the locker checks he'd been subjected to for most of last year. Maybe he'd send chocolates to the asshole's hospital room as a thank you for the reminder once he was done with him.

"Oh dear. You really are stupid beyond belief, aren't you?" Blaine chuckled devilishly. "You just gave me incentive. Thanks, dumbass."

Before the football player had a chance to answer, it was raining punches. Blaine's fists came down on his face and his stomach, he got in a mean kick to his balls, making him whine like a fucking girl. What a fucking pansy. Blaine had expected a little more from him.

"That's right." Blaine laughed as he delivered a kick to his side. "Been boxing, pretending the bag was your ugly visage." Blaine talked as he poked at the bruise forming rapidly. Actually, why he'd taken up boxing was because he needed the strength to fuck his pretty boy up against a wall, but this was nice, too. And really, Karofsky had had it coming for some time now.

"Wanna explain yourself?"

His opponent wheezed something unintelligible out and Blaine was about to roll his eyes because trust an ostensibly tough guy like Karofsky to not be able to take five fucking punches, when he was unexpectedly shoved backwards and had a fist buried in his face.

That wasn't supposed to happen, fuck.

As Blaine was caught off-guard, the football player had the chance to retaliate. _Ugh_. He was about to fight back, maybe rip the guy's balls out... But maybe Kurt liked bruises if they were acquired while defending his pussy, Blaine mused as Karofsky grunted with effort.

Yeah, probably. That'd get his pretty cunt gushing. Blaine stood motionless as Karofsky delivered a few punches, focusing on his face. It didn't even hurt much. A small price to pay. Guy was about as strong as a fucking three year old. It was quite sad, really.

When the pitiful display became almost painful too watch, more painful than the hits anyways, Blaine simply turned and left, ignoring the yells for him to come back and fight like a real man. He had better things to do, namely going to fuck a nice, wet pussy. _Kurt's_ pussy. His dick grew hard just from thinking about it.

He was almost out of the school when he was grabbed and thrown into a row of lockers. _Just_ what he needed, he thought sarcastically.

"Now, we don't know the fuck you think you are, but we know for sure that no one gets away with beating our bro." Azimio yelled at him as one of his goons held Blaine back when he tried to charge at him.

"Well, no one fucking threatens my boy without consequences, your _bro_ had it coming." Blaine said it with hand-quotes and all. He was seething. Who the fuck did _they_ think they were, keeping him from Kurt's pussy.

Azimio laughed. "That lil' fairy, Hummel? Yeah, he got you hooked, huh? Heard the princess has a nasty little cunt. Will fuck everybody who asks. Figures that you'd want that snatch." The high-fives were what really set Blaine off. No one got to joke about his boyfriend's pussy, least of all these abominations.

He shrugged the guy holding him off and walked away. "This may seem like simple talk, but I _will_ destroy you and your families should you ever dare to come near Kurt, talk shit about him, or even just look at him. My family... well. Suffice it to say we have connections and we like to play dirty. Stay. The fuck. Away."

Blaine left.

(And in the back of his mind, he wondered where his boy's records might be...)

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it'll probably make me update faster because I get really excited about reviews and won't wanna leave you hangin'. Just sayin' you know.<strong>

**Emma :)**


End file.
